Dreyo Zimmerman (Dr. Dre)
DREYO ZIMMERMAN ---- Dreyo Zimmerman, prefessionally known as "Doctor Dreyo Yauncey Zimmerman" is a dragonborn Battle Medic appearing in the TN98 groups play through of "Storm King's Thunder". He is well-versed in healing spells and martial combat alike and has proven himself to be a capable member of the team. Dreyo is seldom referred to by his professional name and instead uses more colloquial descriptions of himself, such as; Dr Dre, Drey. z, Dreyo, Dr Dipshit, Zimmy boy, Health man, Dumb-ass, Stupid Lizard, Retard, complete and utter moron, and Butter mayne. Appearance Dreyo is a blue (appearing as more of a blueish-purple tone) dragonborn man standing in at around 5' 9" and 210 lbs. He has four long horns that protrude from the back of his head and bend inward slightly, as well as smaller quills on his cheeks and spines running from the back of his neck down to the end of his tail. in his adventuring attire he adorns chain mail armour with no sleeves under a white tunic with a red cross on the chest, making him easily recognizable as a medic. he also wears ring mail shoulder pads, a utility belt containing medical supplies, white finger-less gloves that cutoff at the elbow, dark brown trousers, and foot wrappings. When "cleaned up" he appears in a steel grey 3-piece suit, with a black shirt and red tie. he has been know to be quite attractive while dressed up. Background Having been born an idiot, Dreyo was the black sheep of a wealthy and successful family of dragonborn. Growing up he could never really keep up with the other children in terms of education and was often picked on because of it, leading to his older siblings defending him from others. Despite his lack of intelligence his family had him enrolled him in medical school, determined to have him make something of himself. No matter how hard he tried, he would always flunk his assignments and end up, again, being picked on by other students. Outside of his medical training he was part of his schools sports team, which he excelled in. Because he was such an integral part of the teams strategy he remained enrolled despite his consistent academic failure. Surprisingly enough Dreyo proved himself to be incredibly talented in conventional and arcane healing. During one of his games an opposing teams player somehow ended up being impaled on some of the sports equipment. While other players panicked and called for help Dreyo began healing him seemingly by instinct alone. Carefully removing the item from his sternum he then began using magic to heal the wound. By the time the actual medical staff had arrived the injuries to the player had been almost completely healed and upon inspection from his professor Dreyo was awarded for his heroism. He ended up flunking out of medical school and did not receive a medical licence. Soon afterward he was forced into his country's armed forces to fight in an ongoing conflict. he was then trained with a variety of martial weapons and how to administer medical care while in combat and was abruptly stationed on the front lines of an up coming battle. However not five days into his service he, along with his entire battalion were withdrawn from the battlefield due to a peace treaty being signed by the two nations, resulting in the war coming to an end. Now out of a job Dreyo wanders around partially as a mercenary looking for action and partially as a vagabond failing to hold down any sort of job. Personality Dreyo is an incredibly unintelligent being, making him naive and almost child-like in nature. He is blissfully unaware of the seriousness of his situations resulting in him having a cheery and bubbly personality most of the time. He is terrible with money, having little to no understanding of numbers and is often flat out broke or taken advantage of financially. Dreyo is a friendly individual yet lacks social skills. In particular he has trouble with his relationships, romantic or otherwise. however recently he seems to be getting better with these things, having finally been exposed to more genuine acquaintances. He enjoys alcoholic beverages, and likes to mend things in his spare time. He has shown that he has a bit of a sweet tooth. Relationships 'Kalvox' Dreyo and Kalvox have two things in common, they're both dragonborn and they're both imbeciles. The two are often paired up so that they A: don't mess up the other party members plans due to incompetency. or B: so that Dreyo can heal Kalvox when he does barbarian things. Dreyo considers Kalvox his best friend. it is roumoured that dreyo is secretly stronger that that of kalvox but does not appear so. 'Joker' The leader of the team, Joker appears to take pity of Dreyo's mental ailments and crafts him a ring to enhance his intelligence slightly. Although he does care about Dreyo the two are merely acquaintances so far. 'Froid' Froid tolerates Dreyo. thats pretty much it. 'Bimble' Dreyo and Bimble sat next to each other on the carriage at the beginning of the campaign, not a word was uttered between the two of them. Dreyo wishes to perhaps purchase a sword enchanted with healing properties from him. 'Vento' Dreyo thinks Vento is very pretty, Vento does not think anything of Dreyo. 'Rogar Levin' Dreyo's cousin from "Sword Coast" the two reconnected in a pub while Rogar was on his travels. They decided to stick together for a while but eventually parted ways over a dispute about proper food seasoning, It is revealed that Dreyo prefers a spicier palette than that of Rogar. 'Character information' 'Weaponry' *Longsword *Great axe *Daggers (3) *Lightning breath 'Equipment' *Sheild *Ringmail armour *Healing Kit (9) *sweet roll 'Treasure' *Invulnerability Ring *Teddy bear *Construct Dog 'Abilities' *Healing Proficiency *Ascliplate ability *Mending suinues (Savior) *Frontline figher *Spellcasting ability *having ace street smarts despite barely being able to speak 'Known Spells' cantrips *Mending *Sacred Flame *Spare the dying Level 1 spells *healing words *cure wounds *sheild of faith *sanctuary *guiding bolt *detect magic *bless *inflict wounds *protection from good and evil *create/destroy water *detect good/evil *magic missile Level 2 Spells *Aid(s) *Blineness/Deafness *Continual flame *Calm emotions *Enhance ability *Spiritual weapons *Warding bond *Lesser restoration *Find traps *Silence *Locate item *Hold person *Magic weapon Quotations *"Do you need medical assistance? - annoying catchphraise *"I can't read" - handing a sheet of paper to Joker *"I have butter" - while infiltrating a formal event *"I'LL HAVE THE SAUCE I SWEAR" - being woken from a dream Trivia * Has a teddy bear he named "Sir Fuckinton"